Grist
Grist is the name of the resources used in Sburb. In order for the server player to manipulate the client's world, he or she must expend grist. The most basic type of grist is build grist, which is used by the server. Other types of Grist must be used to create objects with the Alchemiter. Grist can be gained by victory in Strife or by recycling objects that took grist to create. More difficult enemies drop exponentially higher amounts of Grist; Imps drop hardly any while Denizens drop enough for the Ultimate Alchemy. Grist is not to be confused with Vitality Gel, another material frequently dropped by enemies. The most up-to-date grist hoard is in the LOHAC Stock Exchange, in the top right of screen. Build Grist Build Grist is the most common type of grist found in Homestuck. It takes the form of a blue hexagonal prism. Build Grist is earned by the client player during Strife and is then utilised by the server player to modify the client's domicile: altering room dimensions, creating new floors, stairs, or ladders, and moving/placing/copying/pasting objects. Each additional server/client pairing enters the session with an increased quota of starting Grist. John Egbert's server has 20 Build Grist to start with, while Rose Lalonde's server has 200, Dave Strider's server has 2,000 and Jade Harley's server has 20, 000. Theoretically, if all 16 players (the 4 kids and 12 trolls) joined in one massive chain, the last one would have access to a whopping 20,000,000,000,000,000 Build Grist to start with, unless larger player chains gain Grist in smaller increments. It should be noted that although they resemble Rockin' Blue Raspberry Gushers, attempting to ingest any amount of Build Grist - and possibly other forms of Grist - is considered an "idiotic and frivolous action" as they are gaming abstractions that do not exist on the physical plane. At least, they were assumed to be at first. Later, units of Build Grist and shale are left behind by a defeated shale imp and John, as a Sburb player, can see and physically interact with units of Grist. Server players, however, seem to be unable to interact directly with Grist and must rely on their clients to collect it for them. Build Grist comes in several sizes, with each size being worth a different amount of Grist. The size and the amount of Build Grist dropped by an opponent seems to be randomly determined. Varying amounts of Build Grist are needed to construct items. For example, John's awesome Pogo Hammer requires 10 units of Build Grist, as well as 16 units of Shale. While the type of building material needed for a particular item seems to be determined by certain aesthetic qualities of the desired object, Build Grist often acts as a generic requirement for construction - if you're ever in need of perfectly ordinary 'stuff', Build Grist will probably be involved in the construction of it. Other Types The Grist Cache suggests that there are thirty-six different types of grist, though only twenty-nine have been seen, only twenty-one of those have been named and only twenty-five have known uses. This may be wrong, however, as displays in the LOHACSE appears to show 14 additional unknown types. While Build Grist is used to affect the world, the other grists' purpose seems to be to be used in conjunction with the Totem Lathe and Alchemiter. Further Information Combining the Problem Sleuth game with the Claw Hammer makes something which requires Build Grist, Mercury, and three grists not yet encountered by John. They could be Elf Tears, Weasel Snot, Hog Slop, or Pie Filling. Alternatively, they could be replaced with a similarly colored eyedrop shaped grist, like tar or amber. Grist may be transferred (torrented or downloaded) from one user to another using the GristTorrent client. Each player has different associated types of grist. John's grists are related to Oil, Rose's are related to Calcite, Dave's are related to Amber, and Jade's are related to radioactive elements. When a player collects more grist of a type than their Cache Limit will allow, GristTorrent places it in the GRIST GUTTER. From there, it is gradually redistributed to other players. Since one can recycle items into grist much like how Rose and Jane did, it is possible to simply recycle any unneeded items into grist for use later or to possibly find new types of grist. This should be approached with caution however, as Weird Plot Shit may make this dangerous. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Sburb